


No Question is a Good Question

by InTheShadows



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (by Bucky because he's pretty messed up right now), Ava Starr Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Dark, Dehumanization, Dehumanization Language, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Pre-Hydra in SHIELD Reveal (Marvel), Random & Short, That is all, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, hydra is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: The Asset cleans its weapons and waits for its handler to arrive. The mission is complete. The mission had been successful - anything else is unacceptable. Beside it is its partner for this mission, also waiting. But this partner is new. Does not know the rules. It talks and it takes off its mask. Doesn't it know that neither is allowed? The Asset is a weapon. That is what Ghost needs to be. Ghost still has much to learn.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Ava Starr
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	No Question is a Good Question

**Author's Note:**

> For my Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 U4/waiting for extraction  
> Not my usual style, but I'd thought I'd give it a try. This is basically my head canon here. Because you can't tell me HYDRA never used Ava, along with SHIELD. She's an assassin for gods sake. I really need to write more stories with her in them. She needs more love.

The Asset crouches onto the concrete floor, heedless of the cold. The cold does not matter. Nothing matters. In front of it are the disassembled pieces of his gun. Each one is carefully, yet thoroughly, cleaned and then set back down. It is important to keep one's weapons in order. The Asset should know. The Asset is a weapon itself. 

Besides it is another. Its handler called it Ghost. Its handler told it that Ghost was going to be its partner for this mission. The Asset has never had a partner before. Not that it remembers. It does not remember many things. Not beyond what is necessary. The Asset is a weapon. It does not need to remember. 

Ghost has been quiet through the mission. It follows orders well. It did its job. The Asset will tell its handler that Ghost was competent if still raw. Not fully trained. Green. 

Green? Why would it think that? Its suit is white. The eyes are red. There is no green on it. A phrase it obviously picked up out of cryo. 

Ghost keeps staring at its hands for some reason. Poking at various parts of its body. Irrelevant. Curious, but useless information. The Asset does not think. The Asset follows orders. 

It returns to cleaning its gun. This must be done before its handler arrives to extract them. Its handler is not a patient person. The Asset is meant to be effective, efficient, not waste time. 

Once done it settles in to wait. The warehouse is a good cover. No one else should enter here. The Asset will take care of them if they do, if necessary. The Asset is to remain unseen. 

Ghost takes its helmet off. Underneath are wide eyes and long hair. It pokes its cheek - and its finger goes straight through. It makes a noise of frustration. 

The Asset has never taken its mask off during a mission. It is forbidden. It serves no purpose. The Asset is HYDRA’s faceless tool. It’s weapon. The Fist of HYDRA. Facelessness inspires fear. Fear is a tool HYDRA uses well. 

Ghost looks at it. “What about you?” 

The Asset remains silent. 

“Can you even talk?” 

“When necessary.” Why is it asking questions? Doesn’t it know that questions are not allowed? Questions only bring pain. 

It takes one of its gloves off. Its hand flickers in and out of visibility. “They own you, don’t they?” It does not identify who it is talking about. It does not need to. 

The Asset does not answer. The answer should be obvious. 

It nods as if it spoke anyways. ”They own me too. They promised me a cure.” It watches its hand flicker some more. It looks back up. “They lied.” 

The Asset does not understand the purpose of this conversation. “What is your skill?” This is necessary information. Needful for possible future missions. This is allowable. 

“Intangibility.” It sounds bitter. 

The Asset does not have emotions, but it has been trained to recognize them. Mimic them if necessary. For missions. Always for missions. That is its only purpose. 

“My body tears itself apart, second by second, and then reassembles itself. This suit is meant to help me control that. Direct it.” It keeps looking at him. “What about you?” it asks again. 

“I am a weapon.” That much should already be obvious. Ghost has much to learn. 

“Not a person?” Curious. It is curious. 

“No.” 

It hums. “I am. My name is Ava.” It - she - continues to stare. “I wonder how long it will take for them to turn me into a weapon.” 

The Asset does not answer. The Asset does not know an answer - only a guarantee. HYDRA will. HYDRA always gets its way in the end. HYDRA is the way of the world. 

The Asset is a weapon. Eventually Ghost will be the same. 


End file.
